This invention relates to gaff fishing spears. The sport of spear fishing is well known in the art. The use of fishing spears is also well known in the art. Normally, a gaff-fishing pole is a pole with a hook on the end that is used to pierce a large fish so that it can be lifted onto a boat.
One example of such is a spear is U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,778. However, the present invention is a new novel design of a gaff fishing spear.